Being Green
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: After Felicity's accident, Oliver searches for new ways to stop Damian Darhk, but his endeavors lead to unforeseen consequences, including being turned into a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Damian Darhk had gone too far. Going after Felicity meant that I would have to do something. However, retaliation would not be easy. Due to his magic, I couldn't take him on directly. I would have to find some way to even the playing field.

I headed back to the lair. I had to talk to them about my plan. It was a shot in the dark, but it was something that I wanted to try. I didn't really have anything to lose by trying.

"So what are we doing here?" Diggle asked me. I hoped that they would be on board with my plan.

"I want to find a way to combat Darhk's magic." I explained.

"Okay, let me bring up the elephant in the room and ask…how." Thea replied.

"I want to find a way to access magic to combat his powers." I stated. "To do so, I'll see if I can find a magic totem. I want your help in locating one."

We began to search the internet. I knew it wouldn't be easy because we needed to verify that anything that we found was real. There was a lot of crap floating around when it came to magic. Eventually, we managed to find something that seemed like it was legitimate.

"So we have the ma'ema'e wahine idol." Thea declared. "I may have just butchered that pronunciation, but it is said to have mystical properties and it is supposedly located in a cave on Oahu."

"Then it looks like I'll have to see if we can find it." I declared.

"If you're going to Hawaii, you're not going without me." Thea said. "Just give me time to pack my bikini."

"Am I the only one that things that messing with magic is a bad idea?" Diggle asked.

"I know it's probably a bad idea but I don't have a lot of options." I remarked. "If you know a better way to challenge Darhk, I'd like to hear it."

"We could try to get more information out of Andy." He suggested.

"I don't think your brother knows how to actually defeat Damian Darhk." Laurel told him. "And even if he did, I doubt that he would give us that information. We'll stay here and let you know anything that we find out about Felicity. Just don't take too long. She'll probably wonder where you are when she wakes up."

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I promised.

It had been a while since I had been to Hawaii. It was before the accident. It was one of the last trips that my family had spent together and of course Tommy was there too. It was a little bit depressing thinking about it because Thea was the only one left.

"Were you thinking about the last time that we went to Hawaii too?" Thea asked me. We were sitting together on the plane. I was glad that she still had Malcolm's money. I probably did need to come up with a source of my own income. Being mayor would help with that, but I would have to wait for the election even though I was running unopposed.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It's too bad that we can't have trips like that anymore." She mused. "Maybe once we beat Darhk, you and Felicity can start a family and we can have some peace and I'll be your kids' cool aunt."

"You'd make a great aunt." I told her. "Although, you're not in the worst situation to have your own kids. Alex would probably make a good dad as well."

"We are not in that stage of our relationship yet." She declared. "I'd have to tell him a lot more things before we could ever get that far. So I have a question that's a bit weird for you, but it does have to do with combat."

"Okay." I remarked. "Ask away."

"I've been thinking of growing my hair out again, but I'm not sure if it will interfere with anything."

"Well I think that having shorter hair does benefit you because it's less likely to get in your eyes, but you could probably find a way to make it work if you wanted to grow it out." I suggested. "This question would probably still be better suited for Laurel, though."

"I'll make sure to ask her opinion when we get back." Thea remarked. "So do you think that this thing is actually going to work?"

"I don't know, but I don't want anyone to touch it until we get back to Star City." I explained. You know I never asked Ray how he felt about the city's name being changed for him.

"How are you going to move it without touching it?" She challenged. I already had my solution to that.

"Easy, I brought my gloves with me." I answered.

Once we landed, we headed to the hotel. It was right by the beach, but that wasn't hard to do in Hawaii, even though there were some cities.

We headed to the beach in our beach attire. I had a bag with me to put the idol in.

"Alright, so where do we find this thing?" Thea asked.

"It's in a cave that's probably about a mile from here." I answered.

"Well do you want to race?" She asked. I already knew there was no way that I would win.

"You know I can't outrun you, Speedy, even if I wasn't carrying this bag." I pointed out.

"Too late, already running!" She replied as I noticed that she had run off.

"You don't know where it is." I pointed out before I started to run behind her.

We reached the cave after not that long and I saw the totem. It looked like you would expect a Tiki idol to look like.

"Don't you think it's strange that this has been here for so long and no one has taken it?" Thea asked as she looked it over. I glared at her as to tell her not to touch it.

"I have a good idea." I stated before I threw a rock and watched as the ground in front of us started to cave. "That's why."

"And how does the regenerate after someone does that?" She responded.

"I don't know, but I'm betting magic has something to do with it." I replied before I opened the bag and took out a collapsible bow.

"You came prepared." She noted.

"It never hurts to be prepared for." I stated before I put on my gloves and fired at the idol and pulled it toward me. I then grabbed it with my hands and put it in my bag.

About half a day later, we returned home to Star City. The first thing that I noticed was that Felicity was out of the hospital. However, she was in pretty bad shape and by that I meant that she was in a wheelchair.

"You're back." I replied as I gave her a hug.

"So are you." She declared. "I heard that you were looking for a way to stop Damian Darhk."

"Yes." I confirmed. I had brought the idol into the lair with us. "We found it, but we don't know if it's going to do anything."

"Well I seriously hope that you didn't travel all the way to Hawaii for nothing." She remarked.

"I don't think you can go to Hawaii for nothing." Laurel quipped.

"Point taken." Felicity agreed. "Do you have it?"

"Yes." I replied as I took it out with the gloves and put it on the table. "Nobody touch it."

"You know it looks kind of like a naked woman." Felicity commented.

"Shouldn't we talk to someone who knows things about magic?" Diggle questioned. "What about that Constantine guy?"

"He's in hell now." I told them.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"No, I mean he's literally in hell." I explained before I took the gloves off and walked over to it. One reason that I was doing it was because I didn't want anyone else to risk whatever ill effects that the idol could have. "Here goes."

I put my hands to the idea and I could feel an energy surging through me. It was definitely doing something. The room began to fill with a bright light and I found it hard to retain consciousness. Eventually, I failed to do so and passed out.

I wasn't sure how much had passed when I came to. I definitely felt different. I was in a bed with covers over me, which I supposed was the right thing to do. I couldn't help but wonder how long it had been if they had time to move me. I then noticed that everyone was looking at me funny. It was all very strange. I felt different but I could probably chalk that up to the magic and the fainting.

"Ollie?" Thea asked. It was like she was asking as if I was someone else.

"Yes." I answered. I then grabbed my throat. My voice sounded weird and I didn't know why. It was kind of deep but also kind of feminine. "What the hell?"

"Ollie, you might not want to look in the mirror." Thea declared.

At that, I pulled the covers off of me and I didn't see what I was expecting. Instead of my body was a slim body with long legs and more relevantly female body. I looked in the mirror and saw long blonde hair although much more pale than I was expecting, but it was true. I had been turned into a woman by touching the idol.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Diggle commented.

So it's been awhile since I wrote anything for Arrow. It's been a while since I wrote anything. Anyway, Olivia is played by Taylor Momsen. How will being turned into a woman affect her ability to protect her city from Damian Darhk? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I had to pinch myself. I yelped after I did. It was at that moment that I realized that I was naked. Strangely, I noticed that I had the same scars and the same tattoo. It was like my body had changed, but what happened to it hadn't. I needed to remain calm. I sat up in the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They didn't fit anymore." Laurel explained.

"We also thought you would want to pick out your own clothes." Thea added. "Not to mention the idea of dressing someone who is unconscious is kind of creepy."

"So it seems like your brilliant idea failed." Diggle commented. "It seems like all that this rock did was turn you into a woman."

"I can see that John." I retorted. "Felicity, I need you to figure out if there's any way to reverse this."

"I don't really know anything about magic, much less ancient Hawaiian artifacts." Felicity said. "Plus, I can't concentrate with you in the buff like that."

"I can help with that." Thea replied as she grabbed my hand and took me away. I was still taller than her, but it wasn't as much as before. "I always make sure to keep some extra clothes here in case I need to change in a hurry. My clothes should fit you."

She went into the drawer and pulled two items: a blouse and a skirt.

"Put these on." She instructed.

"Thea, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as I held the garments in my hands.

"No, I don't think so." She responded.

"You didn't give me any underwear." I explained. I then considered something that I might not want to know about my sister. "You do wear underwear, don't you?"

"Yes, I wear underwear, but I don't keep any here." She answered. "Just put these on for right now and be careful when you're getting out of cars."

I put on the skirt first. It was made of blue leather and very short. I couldn't help but wonder if it was one of Thea's going out outfits. I then covered my bare torso with the blouse, slowly buttoning it before finally covering my breasts. I had seen a few movies (including some porn) where a man finds himself in the body of a woman and the first thing that he does is explore his female parts. I was not interested in doing that and I was beginning to think that the people who wrote those were perverts.

"Do you at least have shoes?" I asked.

"Your feet are bigger than mine." She declared.

I decided to go back into the foundry to see if Felicity had come up with anything yet. I didn't think she that she would have yet, but she was very proficient with a computer. If anyone could figure it out, it would be her.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Tell me, did you think to research this idol at all before going to get it?" Felicity asked.

"No." Thea answered.

"What was it called again?" Felicity questioned.

"Ma'ema'e wahine." I stated.

"Okay, quick Hawaiian translator: it means pure woman." Felicity read. "It's said that bring great power to any woman that wields it."

"So you're saying that we could have avoided this situation with a simple Google search?" Diggle inquired. "So how do you plan on explaining your disappearance? I don't think people are going to believe what happened?"

"No." I admitted. "I don't even have an identity at the moment. That would probably be the best thing to focus on because it's not as difficult."

"Can we focus on it tomorrow because I really want to go home right now?" Felicity asked.

"Okay, John, Felicity and I need a ride." I said.

"Why does it have to be me? I'm not your driver anymore." He pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't have a license and Felicity can't drive." I argued.

"I have to get to the club." Thea added. I only heard Diggle sigh.

Soon, the two of us went back to the apartment. I could tell that Felicity was not having the easiest time adjusting to the wheelchair. We made it into the apartment and I noticed that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is not how I thought we'd be spending our first official night being engaged." She remarked. Well I didn't think anyone could have predicted that she would be in a wheelchair and I would be a woman.

"Well how do you feel about it?" I questioned.

"If you're asking me if I still want to be with you, I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience with girls in college like a lot of girls, but I've never done anything that be considered romantic with one." She rambled. "I will say that you have nice breasts though."

I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I should shut up now." She stated.

"Look, I don't know what this means for us, but I can say that the way that I feel about you hasn't changed just because my body has." I explained. "I do need something from you."

"I'm already working on your documents." Felicity replied.

"I was talking about something simpler." I responded. "I need something to sleep… and probably some underwear as well. Thea didn't give me any."

"Oh, I knew you weren't wearing a bra, but I thought it was because you didn't know how to put one on." She commented. The two of us were silent for a few seconds. "Oh, yes I can give you some, but I might not be able to reach the drawer like this."

"Well you could tell me what drawer to go into and I'll get it." I offered. "We might need to redecorate because of your condition."

"We have a lot of things that we need to do." She commented. "Let's just stick to the thing at hand. Take me to the bedroom."

I pushed her chair into the bedroom and stopped in front of dresser. I hadn't thought about how uncomfortable things were actually going to be until I was actually there.

"So first things first, are you going to wear a bra?" Felicity asked.

"Shouldn't I?" I retorted. It seemed like something that I should do. I wasn't sure why she brought up the idea.

"Well I assume that you don't know how unless you have an unknown history as a crossdresser." She answered. "On top of that, it's not as a much of a necessity since you weren't exactly blessed with a large chest and all."

"I think I should get used to wearing a bra and I think I can figure it out." I explained.

"Okay, bras are on the right and panties are on the left." She explained. I opened the drawer and pulled out one of each, both which were black.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." I announced before I exited to the bathroom.

Once inside, I stripped off my clothes or Thea's clothes. It took me a few minutes, but I managed to figure out the bra. I returned to the bed in said bra and panties. I usually slept in my underwear before and I wanted to see what it would be like. I noticed Felicity had changed into her pajamas and on the bed.

"Wow." She commented as she stared at me.

"I didn't expect you to get changed." I stated.

"I'm not fully paralyzed. I have a severe spinal injury that makes it extremely difficult to walk but I can still move." She explained. "Is that all you're wearing?"

"You didn't have a problem with me sleeping in my underwear before." I stated.

"Well technically it's my underwear." She pointed out. "Second, that is a completely different situation you're talking about."

"The only thing different is my body is different." I argued. "I think I'm going to sleep in Thea's old room."

I got up and headed to the other room.

In the morning, I woke up put and put a robe on. Thea hadn't taken all of her stuff with her. Maybe she had left it in case she ever decided to come back or visit. I found Felicity was seated by the table with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I have something for you." She stated as she handed me various papers. "There's your birth certificate, social security card and driver's license."

I read it and it said that my name was Ophelia Queen. I was 20 years old and I was the illegitimate daughter of Robert Queen and my dead aunt.

"Why am I wearing makeup in this picture?" I asked.

"Well I thought it would be unrealistic that a young girl would get her driver's license without wearing makeup, so I photoshopped it in." Felicity replied. "The birth certificate was faxed over from ARGUS earlier."

"How long have you been up?" I questioned.

"I couldn't sleep very well." She explained. "Eat breakfast because I need to show you how to put on makeup."

I had a feeling that she had had too much coffee.

The next few hours were very interesting. She started to show me how she did it. I wondered how she knew so much, but then I remembered she used to be a rebel when she was in college.

"I think you used too much eyeliner." She remarked. I couldn't actually see. Maybe I should have done it in front of a mirror.

"Let me see." I requested as she gave me the compact. I took a look in the mirror and smiled. "I like it."

"What do you mean you like it? You look like a raccoon." She responded.

"It reminds of my old look." I stated. "So do you have any idea how you're going to fix this?"

"No." Felicity answered bluntly. "You really shouldn't have done it. It was stupid and irresponsible and you didn't even take me to Hawaii with you."

"Well I didn't have any other ideas for how to stop a guy who has inhuman powers." I stated. "I'm sorry that I took the first chance that I got to take down a guy who nearly killed you. I think I need to go out."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to get some of my own clothes if I'm not turning back any time soon." I declared. "I'll get them with Thea."

In a short period of time, Thea and I headed to the boutique.

"So do you have any idea what kind of style you want to go with?" Thea asked.

"No." I admitted. I still wasn't sure if it was something worth investing in. I didn't want to think that it might even be permanent.

"Well one thing that we can go for is makeup." Thea suggested. "You are pretty, but it's generally something that's expected of young women."

Well I was sure of one thing. Being a girl required a lot more work than being a guy. Not to mention, the hair would take some getting used to. It had actually been this long before, but that was because I hadn't been able to cut it in several months. I decided to look for something that I liked. It seemed like the particular place Thea had chosen wasn't big on pants.

"Miss Queen, it's good to see you again." One of the employees greeted her. "How can we help you today? We have some new dresses that would look lovely on you."

"I'm not actually here for me, Reina." Thea explained. "I'm here for my friend. She's looking for a new style but she isn't quite sure what she's looking for."

"Well I could give her a makeover." Reina offered. "She looks like she could use some makeup."

"Just do whatever you want." Thea replied. "She's really open for anything."

I had a feeling that I might not like what was about to happen. I just gave an awkward smile and let her work.

"You can open your eyes now." She told me about an hour later.

I looked in the mirror and I saw quite an impressive sight. I was wearing a sparkly purple dress with my face made up with matching lipstick, black eyeliner and eyeshadow. I liked it. I didn't want to be a girl but it could have been worse.

It was then that I remembered something. There was a reason why I had been turned into a woman. I didn't do it just because I wanted to go to Hawaii to find an artifact. I was trying to beat Damien Darhk. I needed to learn how to fight in my new body. I needed to figure out what my strengths (which I figured physical strength wouldn't be one of them) and what my weaknesses were and how to fix them.

"Thea, we need to pay for this stuff and go." I told my sister.

"You can't just get one outfit." Thea pointed out. I sighed because she was right. I did need more clothes. I couldn't keep borrowing clothes from everyone else.

After we returned with more bags than we probably needed, we finally got a chance to go back to the Foundry.

"What took so long?" Diggle asked.

"Thea wouldn't let me leave." I stated.

"I saw you posing in front of the mirror." Thea argued. "You were having a good time."

"We need to focus." I replied. "I want to get back to training, which means I need to do some training. I have to get used to this body before I can even think about going into the field and I'm going to need some help."

"You'll probably want to get changed then." Thea said. "You can wear that tank top and yoga pants that we bought."

It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't in the best shape. It was possible that I might have to start from scratch. I at least knew the technique. I did figure out that I was better at kicking than punching. That was likely due to my new long legs.

On the plus side, my skills with a bow were mostly unchanged. I had to adjust to a new center of gravity and had to deal with hair getting in my eyes, but I could shoot with pinpoint accuracy, not that doing so would be useless against Damien Darhk. I was on my way though.

So I know it's been far too long since I've updated anything. I've just been too distracted to write anything, other than a little bit of work on my novel. I hope the updates are going to be more frequent. Anyway how will Ophelia stop Damien Darhk? Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I grunted in pain as I fell to the ground. I was sparring with Diggle and he was pretty much handing my ass to me.

"You have to go for your opponent's weak spots." Thea told me.

"I'm not hitting him there." I responded. I assumed that he wanted to have more than one kid.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Thea said as she came over and knocked John over by attacking his ankles. "See John here has weak ankles."

"So do we have any idea what we're doing about Damien Darhk?" I questioned. I needed to get on his trail again.

"So far we haven't been able to locate him." Laurel explained. "Have you tried learning about the magic of the artifact?"

"I don't know the first thing about accessing magic." I replied. It might have been a good idea to try and find someone who knew more about such a thing. I just wished that I had a better idea of how to go about doing that.

After a little bit of training that involved me not getting my ass kicked as much, I felt like I was ready. I was ready to face lesser people and I also felt like my body was ready for combat.

"How's the new suit coming?" I asked.

"Well it basically looks a lot like the old one but I'm not sure if it will work the best." Laurel declared. "I don't know why you didn't just ask Cisco because he's a lot better at it."

"That would involve telling Cisco and the rest of them." I pointed out.

"Oliver…Ophelia…whatever you want to be called…Barry is your friend and so are Cisco and Caitlin." Laurel argued. "Besides, if anyone might know how to reverse your condition, it's the people at Star Labs.

At that point, I heard something odd.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Thea replied.

"I know someone's here." I remarked as I grabbed my bow. I then heard someone running toward the door. I fired and my arrow got stuck in something. At that moment, a naked Asian woman appeared. She had been invisible.

"Motherfucker." She cursed as she tried to get the arrow out. She seemed to be having trouble.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt anyone." She responded. "I'll talk if you just help me get this arrow out."

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her before taking some cuffs and putting them on her. I then pulled the arrow out and wrapped it in bandages.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Linda Park." The woman answered.

"Linda Park, the news reporter?" I responded. I thought that she was older.

"Not exactly." She remarked. "I heard you talking about Cisco. Did he happen to tell you about the other Earths by any chance?"

"So, you're saying that you're from another world?" Thea asked. Well she did have superpowers, so it was possible.

"That's right, Thea." Linda responded.

"How do you know my name?" Thea asked her in surprise.

"In my world, you're kind of my ex-girlfriend." Linda explained. "So from what I understand is Robert Queen has two daughters in this world?"

"It's a long story." I answered. I didn't feel like explaining what happened to this stranger. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was brought from my world against my will by a guy named Zoom." She explained. Barry had mentioned him. "He gave me a mission to kill the Flash and if I refused, he would kill me. I was never interested, so I tried to go over my doppelganger here, which I realize was a completely bad idea, and accidentally killed her boss. I tried to escape but the Flash caught me before I turned invisible and broke out of the cell. I've been hiding wherever I could find ever since then."

"So, you're saying you're a criminal?" I asked.

"Ex-criminal." She corrected. "I just want a normal life like before I got my powers."

"Why should we trust you?" Diggle inquired.

"You don't have to." Linda admitted. "I would be happy to just leave and find somewhere else to stay."

At that moment, Barry suddenly appeared.

"Oliver, I'm looking for a fugitive known as…" Barry started before he looked at me. "Who are you?"

I sighed. It looked like I would have to tell him what I didn't want to tell him. I had Laurel and Thea take Linda away.

"Hi Barry." I remarked before I told him the story.

"So, you're saying that you went after a magical artifact with no prior research?" Barry asked. I nodded. "You realize it could have been a lot worse, don't you?"

"Look, I'm tired of everyone lecturing me about it." I replied in frustration.

"Do you want me to ask Cisco and Caitlin if they know a way you can turn back?" He questioned.

"No, but I could use a new suit." I remarked.

"Well I do need to take Dr. Light back with me." He explained.

"Are you sure that's necessary to just keep her locked up?" I replied.

"She's a criminal. She killed a guy." Barry argued.

"Accidentally." I pointed out. "I've done far worse to people. I just know she won't get any chance at redemption locked up."

"Well, what are you suggesting?" He replied. "We can't leave her unsupervised."

"I'll supervise her." I remarked. It would be different working with a metahuman, but I felt like I could handle it.

"Well if you want her to trust you, you're going to have to be honest with her." He told me.

At that point, Felicity rolled in.

"Why is Barry here?" She asked.

"He was just leaving." I explained as Barry ran off. "Now I need to go talk to a naked Asian woman."

"What?" Felicity responded.

"I promise that I will explain all of this to you soon." I declared before I left the room to find Linda.

"So, I think it's time that I answer your question from before." I remarked.

"Which one?" She retorted.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you know about my family?" I suggested.

"Well, aside from dating Thea, I know that Robert Queen and his son Oliver went on a cruise at which his son died. He then returned and later revealed himself to be the Green Arrow." Linda explained. "You know you never told me your name."

"Right now it's Ophelia." I replied.

"You're saying it like it was something else before." She pointed out. "Was it something else?"

"Yes, it used to be Oliver." I declared.

"Oh, so you're transgendered." She deduced.

"No, no…not that there's anything wrong with that… but no." I babbled with a blush. "I was turned into a woman by a magical totem."

"Magic? Really?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously expect me to believe something like that?"

"If interdimensional travel is real, why can't magic be?" Thea quipped. "So, what kind of sex did we have?"

"Thea, you can talk about your other lives later." I told her. "Probably some time that I am not in the room. Now we need to get Linda some clothes."

I couldn't believe it was the second time in less than a week, there was a naked woman in the foundry.

"We had really wild sex." Linda answered with a grin. "Just hearing about it will make you so wet."

"Okay, Laurel, please take her away." I replied with a blush. "I'm going to take a shower."

I was still getting used to my body, especially when I was in the shower. Washing it was a lot different. It wasn't only because of the different parts, but also because it was smaller and my legs were longer, and then there was the hair. It had been this long before, but I wasn't washing it then. I heard from Thea that I shouldn't wash it every day, but I still had to dry it even when I didn't wash it. I was definitely learning to appreciate the work that women went through more.

I decided to talk to Felicity when I was done. As far as I knew, we were still going to be living together. As I walked in with a towel in my hand, I decided to lead with something that I hadn't said to her since before the accident.

"I love you." I remarked.

"What?" Felicity replied in surprise.

"I love you." I repeated. "I realized that I hadn't said it in a while."

"I hope you don't expect me to say it back, because saying I love you to a woman makes me feel uncomfortable." She said.

"Is that all that you see me as?" I asked. I was actually pretty hurt by it. I felt like I was going to cry. "I'm your fiancée, Felicity. You agreed to marry me in case you've forgotten about that. Can't you look past my personal appearance and see who I am on the inside? It's not like you being in a wheelchair has changed anything for me."

"I think that maybe we should call off the engagement for now." She stated. That was the thing that actually did make me cry. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more than just my appearance on her mind. "I mean it's not like we could get married. I'm engaged to Oliver Queen in a televised ceremony."

That was a valid point. It didn't make it hurt any less. As much as she was right, it still cut like a knife.

"I want you to keep the ring." I sniffled. "In case you change your mind."

I walked out of the room and looked in the mirror and noticed that I had black streaks on my face. I looked ridiculous. It also meant that I would have to fix my makeup. It hadn't been much of a problem so far was when I forgot to take it off before bed one time.

We decided that for the time being, Felicity was going to stay with Laurel and Thea was going to move back in with me. Additionally, Linda was going to be sleeping on our couch. It was going to be a crowded apartment.

That night, the three of us were eating dinner that Linda had made. You know for a criminal, she was a surprisingly good cook.

"I can't believe Felicity dumped you because you're a girl now." Thea remarked.

"Well she did have a point about how she couldn't marry me." I stated.

"I really think that you need to get back out there." Linda opined. "Go to a bar or a club and find yourself a girl to have sex with."

"I've never had sex like this." I pointed out.

"Even better, it can be a learning experience." Linda replied.

"Linda's right…just probably without the sex part." Thea agreed. "You should come to the club with me. You can get drunk and have some fun. You haven't had fun in such a long time."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I remarked.

"It's cute that you seem to think you have a choice." Thea stated.

That night, I was dressed in a short black leather dress and black heels. I felt pretty uncomfortable. It was my first time in heels in public and I hoped that I wouldn't fall on my face.

"This is a bad idea." I declared. I also had lipstick on my face, which I was trying my hardest not to lick.

"You'll be fine." Thea assured me. "I'll give you drinks."

"You know I'm only supposed to be 20." I pointed out. "You could get in trouble for serving someone underage."

"I have a good relationship with the cops in this town." Thea countered. "Now I want to see you on that dancefloor."

Thea gave Linda and I some drinks and then walked away to go to work.

"Wow, your sister is bossier than the one I know." Linda commented.

'I think she's just trying to help me with this transition." I said before I took a sip of my tequila. She seemed to be the only one actively trying to help, actually.

"Well I'm going to go mingle. You should probably do the same." She suggested as she headed out to the floor.

I decided to sit at the table with my drink. I was nervous about talking to people. I really didn't want to get involved with anyone and I also didn't want to have sex.

"You look lonely." A female voice interrupted. I saw a woman with short black hair wearing a black crop top with roses on it and a black leather miniskirt with red heels. "My name's Claire."

"Ophelia." I responded.

"Ophelia, what are you doing here tonight?" She asked.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend and my sister thought I should come here and have fun." I explained. I wondered if I should have lied and said boyfriend, but that would feel weird. The only guy I'd ever consider dating is Tommy. Of course, I mean that only if I was a woman.

"Then you should be having fun." She declared. "How about you finish that tequila and dance with me?"

Again, it didn't seem like a request. I supposed that there was no harm in dancing with her. I actually had fun dancing to some song that I didn't know that I liked. Of course, after the second tequila the night was a little bit of a blur.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. It was my first hangover in a while. I found that I was in my bed, or at least a bed. I looked around the room and determined that it was my room and thus my bed. I then noticed that I was naked. I moved my foot and figured out that someone else was in the bed. I heard a bit of a feminine giggle. At least I hadn't slept with a man. I decided to turn to my right to see who it was.

"Linda?" I asked in surprise.

"What?" She replied as she woke up. "What am I doing in your bed? Why am I naked? Oh my god did we have sex with each other? I'm so sorry."

"You don't remember?" I asked her.

"I remember us dancing together. You seemed kind of drunk at the time, but I swear I didn't take advantage of you. I don't even remember leaving." She explained. I had to admit, I have a bit curious as to what had happened. I wanted to know what it had felt like. However, before I could even bring up the idea to her, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't even see who it was.

"I just got a call from Barry." Felicity told me. "He said that Cisco had the chance to design a suit for you and he wanted to meet you at the Foundry."

"Okay, give me a minute." I remarked before I got up and groaned. I then hung up and began to look for some clothes. "Do you think you'll be fine here? Can I trust you alone?"

"I'll come with you." She stated. "Your team probably wouldn't be too keen on you leaving me alone, even though all I really want to do is eat breakfast and maybe have a shower."

After we were dressed, the two of us headed to the Foundry. Thea had been out later, so she was sleeping in. There would be plenty of time for me to show her the new suit later.

When I got there, I noticed that Barry had Cisco with him.

"This is not what I expected a female Oliver to look like." He commented.

"Can you not talk so loud? I'm still hungover from last night." I complained.

"Just what did you do?" Felicity asked.

"I went to the club with Thea." I declared. You know, I had never actually enjoyed the club that I had built, because I was always too busy being the hero. "Can I have the suit?"

Cisco handed me the bag that it was in. I went to change and came back with it on. It consisted of a green leather jacket with black leggings and green boots with a black mask.

As you can see, I brought Linda into this, except it's Earth 2 Linda. Also, the people that know the secret has grown. Oh and Ophelia had sex with Linda. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
